


Under The Sea

by Redmangos



Category: Free!
Genre: Food, Gen, Sea, What if?, marine animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmangos/pseuds/Redmangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and his friends go in search for food and excitement and they meet the Samezuka swim team. Of course, racing appears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

“Booorrriiinnng.” Nagisa whines.

“You’re always bored, Nagisa-kun.” Rei sighs, flapping his wings in his little air bubble.

Nagisa’s wings move around in the water.

“And I’m hungry!” He adds.

“Of course.” Makoto says as he swims to his friends.

Haru swims around, oblivious to their conversation.

“Let’s go get some food, you guys! Maybe we’ll find something fun to do.”

Nagisa doesn’t wait for the others to swim ahead. Makoto’s large body passes in front of Haru’s much smaller one.

“Let’s go.” He says to him.

Everyone follows Nagisa’s lead. It doesn’t take long before other marine animals are seen. A large shark comes and swims in a circle around the group of friends.

“What do we have here? A gourmet dinner it seems.” Rin says with a grin full of sharp teeth.

He opens his jaws wide for effect. Makoto’s fins move around nervously but he doesn’t move from his position in front of his friends. A squid comes between the group of friends and the large shark.

“Stop it, niichan. You can’t just eat them out of nowhere.” Gou says as she shakes her tentacles.

“Thanks, Gou-chan.”

Gou turns around in an instant.

“It’s Kou.” She corrects him.

Makoto opens his mouth in a smile in response.

A seal comes and joins Gou as Rin hides his intimidating shark teeth.

“That’s right, Rin-senpai. You’ll get an upset stomach.” Nitoti warns him.

Rin swims by Nitori.

“What are you, my mom?” He replied back.

If Nitori could blush, he would have right then.

Rin’s eyes catch Haru’s and the two stare at each other. That stare turns a glare before the two look away, completely dismissing each other. Makoto’s large head turns back and forth between the two.

“You guys haven’t talked to each other yet!” Makoto exclaims.

A whale shark swims besides him.

“Those two are enemies by nature.” Sousuke says to him.

“That will become lovers later on!” Nagisa adds cheerfully.

Rei almost stops flapping his purple wings.

“Nagisa-kun…” He lets out.

Nagisa parts his beak and laughs when the two supposed enemies give him a look.

The water ripples and a narwhal speeds through, nearly stabbing a few fish with its tusk.

“Why don’t you guys settle this with a race?” Seijurou says to them.

“Settle what…?” Rei mutters.

The water ripples again though not as strongly but the excitement is felt in the water.

“I want to race! Come on guys, let me do it!” Momotarou said as he kept returning to the surface and diving again.

He had his eyes on Gou. His older brother noticed and poked his head with his tusk.

“Let’s see if you’ll win the lady’s heart!” He said with power.

Gou slapped her face with her tentacle as a facepalm and Rin thought of how good a narwhal and a sea otter would taste like.

Haru looks over at his best friend.

“Makoto.” He says simply.

His best friends agitated the water around him.

“Eh! Me? Why?”

Haru didn’t answer and started swimming gracefully in the water, the conversation not important to him anymore. Nagisa’s beak poked Makoto’s head.

“Go and show him how those muscles and fat are useful, Mako-chan!” Nagisa says as he touches his side with his wings.

“Show him who the master of backstroke is, Makoto-senpai!” Rei added.

“Even though I won’t swim on my back…” Makoto muttered.

“Don’t lose, Momo.” Rin said to his kouhai.

“Yeah, win her heart!” Seijurou adds.

“Right! Let’s go, Makoto-san!” Momotarou called out.

It seemed everyone had decided he would be the one racing. Makoto sighed and agreed to it.

In an instant, they were swimming quickly though the waters with fish and their friends as their audience. Momotarou swam on his back, using his whole furred body to propel himself forward. Makoto’s tail went up and down as he move his heavy body forward. The two are feet away from the coral destined as the finish line. One two three and finish!

“Ah…” Makoto lets out.

Momotarou dives excitedly into the water.

“Wooh, did you see that, Gou-kun? Did you see that?” He yells at her.

She gestures that she did and he spins around in response. Seijurou

A turtle and a smaller tortoise swim over.

“I’m disappointed, niichan.” Ran says as she swims over.

“You lost against an otter?” Ren lets out in disbelief.

Makoto joins them.

“Ran? Ren? What are you two doing here?” He asks them.

The two go and rest on his back.

“We followed you guys. You guys are going to eat, right?” Ran answers him.

“That’s right, I’m starving.” Nagisa says as he passes by Makoto.

Nagisa stops the Samezuka team just as they were about to leave.

“You guys want to come eat with us? Maybe we’ll find something good, who knows?” He tells them.

“We can eat you.” Rin replied back.

Gou hits him with a tentacle and he his mouth curls into a grin.

“I know where to find good food around here. There’s a nice place not far from here.”

Everyone turns to see who it is. A beautiful mermaid with orange scales swims over, accompanied by a crab.

“Ama-chan-sensei! Oh, and Goro-san too! You’re saving us, we were about to starve.” Nagisa exclaims.

Everyone looks at him with the same look that said he was the only starving animal here.

“I would have brought some good shrimps if I knew I would see you kids.” Goro says to them.

Ama-sensei crosses her arms with a smile on her lips.

“I always have to take care of you kids. I’ll take care of you today too, Samezuka swim team.”

She turns around and swims off. Nagisa and Momo don’t hesitate to follow her and the others soon follow.

They end up somewhere with all sorts of animals and fish banks.

“Whoa, look at all the food! Let’s eat!” Nagisa yells as he flaps his wings.

Everyone gets their favorite food, especially Haru with his mackerel.

“Aren’t you tired of eating mackerel, Haru-senpai? You’ve been eating that since last week.” Rei asked him as he lands on Nagisa’s shoulder.

Haru looks up at him, his blue eyes shining.

“Never.” He answers simply.

Makoto laughs.

“Of course, it’s Haru afterall.”

Haru would have shrugged if he could.

“Too bad you can’t eat krills, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said as he caught one and held it out in front of Rei.

“Not beautiful at all…” He sighed.

Gou hangs out with Sousuke and her brother while Nitori talked to Momotarou who was telling about the shrimps he was taking care of. Makoto’s siblings play with each other.

Ama-sensei is sitting with Goro in her hands.

“They sure are carefree.” Ama-sensei comments.

“They sure are.” Goro answers.

The little expedition to find food finishes here!

**Author's Note:**

> The animals for the others if you don't know who is who:  
> Seijurou- narwhal  
> momo- otter  
> Nitori-seal  
> Gou-squid  
> Goro- Turtle  
> Ama-mermaid  
> Ran and Ren- turtle and tortoise  
> Sousuke- whale shark


End file.
